


Crash

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Fanart, Frottage, Half-Dressed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night...





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> A little old school Snack.


End file.
